M'jaddah
M'jaddah is a Khajiit treasure hunter and the cousin of Saashi. He aids the Fugitive on several occasions. He was killed by the River Snake for investigating on behalf of the Fugitive. Wanum found him decapitated, and with the symbol of the Bloodfall Queen carved into his chest. Interactions The Treasure Hunter Speak to M'jaddah to discover if he knows anything about the crown of the Sorcerer-King. The Cave of Thieves Find M'jaddah to learn more about the River Snake. Gabrielle's Apprentice M'jaddah has new information on the River Snake, and informs the Hero while searching for an artifact. Dialogue ;The Treasure Hunter "Hello there! You are Saashi's friend, yes? This one is known as M'jaddah, famous treasure hunter and adventurer." :Never heard of this one. " " :I know who you are. "Saashi sent word to M'jaddah that you were coming, that you were looking for something special." ::Did she, now? "She said it was something unique, and very old, yes? M'jaddah thinks you will be pleasantly surprised to see what he has discovered." :::You found Celemaril's crown? "M'jaddah will show you, yes?" After following M'jaddah: "Please do not hurt M'jaddah! They left this one no choice!" :Give me one good reason not to kill you. "Err...M'jaddah's adorably roguish personality?" ::Wrong answer. "Wait, M'jaddah knows where the ancient Ayleid crown is!" :::M'jaddah better start talking, then. "It is in a remote cave, guarded by one of the most terrifying monsters ever to walk Tamriel. M'jaddah swears this is the truth! Khajiit promises to give directions if his life is spared!" ::::What about those necromancers? "They knew you were coming to see M'jaddah. They have been watching you through a spy." :::::A spy? Who is it? "M'jaddah heard something about the Queen's mage. That is all that is known, M'jaddah swears!" ::::::All right, you'll live...for now. "Thank you, kind . M'jaddah will not forget this!" If approached again: "Thank you again for letting M'jaddah live. You will not regret it!" ;The Cave of Thieves "Ah, Warrior. Many thanks for your assistance with those invaders. This one is not made for fighting." :You're welcome. " " :Be careful who you steal from. "Hah! Does the wind care when it blows over a tree and kills a family of birds? Your concern is touching, but unnecessary. This one will be fine. Now, why have you come to speak with M'jaddah?" ::The Queen sent me. "The Queen? This cannot be good." ::I need your help. "You need Khajiit's help? This one is honored. After the Necromancer incident, this one thought you would cut all ties with him. What is needed of M'jaddah?" :::I'm looking for a smuggler. "Ah, is looking for some, ahem, *unusual* wares, yes? Khajiit does not judge." ::::I need to find the River Snake. "M'jaddah apologizes, he misunderstood what you meant. M'jaddah knows who you are talking about. Unfortunately. The River Snake is very dangerous, and acts without the support of the Thieves Guild. M'jaddah advises against seeking him out." :::::Can you help me or not? "Yes, yes. This one will ask around, find out where the Snake is hiding. Trust M'jaddah, who always repays his debts. This one will be in touch soon." If approached again: "Khajiit is in your debt, Warrior. This one will not forget!" ;Gabrielle's Apprentice "Ah, Warrior! This one had a feeling he'd find you in this place." :You were looking for me? " " :How did you get here? "Oh, Khajiit has been here before. A few times, in fact. Next time you're looking for treasure, ask this one first. Khajiit will tell you if there's a shortcut. In any case, Khajiit came here to tell you he's gotten some information about the River Snake. It has not been easy. People seem very afraid to talk about him. This one has heard the smuggler is about to bring in a boatful of contraband to a nearby village." ::Do you know where, or when? "Sadly, no. This one will keep asking, however. Khajiit will get in touch as soon as he learns more." :::Thank you. "Don't mention it...Can Khajiit ask you a question?" ::::Of course. "What kind of treasure were you expecting to find here, exactly?" :::::A Dwemer artifact. "Dwemer? Oh no, no. These are Ayleid ruins, not Dwemer. What made you think you'd find that here?" ::::::The conjurer Gabrielle believed so. "Well, if this one may speak frankly, that Gabrielle of yours sounds like an amateur. Next time, talk to M'jaddah first, yes?" :::::::I'll keep that in mind. "All right, this one will get in touch with you soon. Take care, Warrior!" ::::::I had a hunch. " " :::::Why do you ask? " " If approached again: "M'jaddah will get in touch as soon as he has information on that shipment." Appearances *